Letting Go
by MissCassiebaby
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is growing up and sometimes for a father he needs a little push or kind word to help him along. This is a songfic based off the song you can let go by Crystal Shawanda
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or the song by Crystal Shawanda.**

**A/N: This is a songfic based off the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. It should only be three chapters long.**

**Letting Go**

Lily Luna Potter smiled as she held on to her broom tightly as she ran after her father. She had quietly watched only protesting when her mother wasn't around as her brothers did the same thing just a few years ago. It had taken her a year or more to convince her parents that she was ready to learn how to fly on a real broom not a toy. To be honest it was mostly her father she had to fight with. Her mother was a bit more understanding.

"Ok now while we are doing these lessons you have to follow my instructions to the tee. Lily I need you to take this seriously." Her dad told her for the millionth time.

"Daddy, I know you've went through this last night." Lily said slightly flustered.

He sighed in resignation. "I know I did. Sorry about that pumpkin I'm just a bit nervous."

A few days later she and her daddy were out on another of her lessons. She smiled wildly as the she felt the wind blowing on her little face. The grass below her was going past her as if the grass itself was moving. She could feel her dad's firm hand still holding onto the end of her broom. She felt her very first tiny bit of freedom as she flew just a few feet above the ground. She knew that her dad only wanted her to be safe but she knew deep down she was ready to do it all by herself. She was a big girl now.

"Daddy, you can let go now." Lily called back to her running father.

"Lily, are you sure? It's a big step." He called back slightly winded.

"yes Daddy you can let go now. I'm ready to do this on my own." she said firmly.

"But you might get scared and over correct." he said starting to sound almost panicked.

She could sense his reluctance to let her go and fly. So with a determined voice she spoke. It sounded more confident than she truly felt.

"Daddy it's a bit scary but I'm going to be ok. Honest you can let go." She said.

He let go and watched his little girl soar higher. Despite the tears that started to seep out of his eyes he had to smile as he listened to her gleeful giggles. He quickly wiped his eyes as she landed next to him.

"How'd I do Daddy?" she asked her eyes still wide with excitement.

"You did good Pumpkin." He said proudly.

"Told you I was ready." She said still smiling.

She hugged her dad quickly and ran off to tell her mum what she had done. Harry followed his daughter back towards the house but at a much slower pace. He was fighting his emotions as he thought about how quickly his little girl was growing up. But his daughters words still rang in his ears "it's a bit scary but I'm going to be ok." and watching his daughter running up ahead he knew she was right.

_Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

_He was runnin' right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

_You can let go now, _

_DaddyYou can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm readyTo do this on my own_

_(__It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Years went by and Lily went thru school just like her brothers. Harry watched as she grew up right in front of him. He watched as she and her brothers fought over the normal childish things and watched her fight for independence. He watched as his daughter fell in love for the first time and watched as her heart broke afterwards. But thru it all he knew that someday soon some young man would come and steal her heart and it would be forever. And all too soon that day came.

Lily had been working in the Department of Sports and Games at the ministry when she met Jason Fredrick Wood. He was the youngest son of Oliver Wood and his wife. It took them a year before they became engaged. Harry was just starting to get used to the idea of his daughter becoming a wife to anyone let alone to the son of a friend of his.

All too soon the day he dreaded came upon him. He was standing in the back of the church trying to calm himself so he wouldn't cry on his daughters big day. Even though he didn't really want her to ever get married he didn't want to ruin it with his emotions. He was lost in thought when Ginny came up beside him escorting their daughter to his side.

"It's time. I'll just go find my escort to my seat. You love beautiful darling." Ginny said with a tear in her eye. Harry gave her a quick kiss and Ginny was gone. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went painfully slow through the double doors into the sanctuary. Harry offered his arm to his daughter. As they stepped thru the doors He tightened his grip a little.

Lily smiled a little sadly at her father. She could tell that he didn't want to let go of her. As they went down the aisle she whispered to her dad.

"Daddy, no matter what I'll always be your baby girl. I love you but I'm ready. You and mum has taught me well." she said in a low voice. Harry squeezed her arm. She looked over at his face to see tears starting to fall. Harry walked his little girl to the front of the church to stand next to the man who would become her husband but he couldn't bring himself to let go quite yet.

The grey haired preacher stood in front of them and asked in a serious voice. "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"Her mother and I do" He said in a voice that cracked with emotion. Tears fell freely down his face. He knew he had to let go now but he was having trouble convincing his heart. He stood there looking at his daughter trying to find the courage to let go when she spoke softly to him once again.

"Daddy you have to let go now. I'll be ok. I'm ready to be on my own. It's a little scary but You and mum have shown me what it takes to be married. You can let go now." she said in a confident voice.

Harry slowly let go of her arm and went to sit next to his wife who was crying. They watched as their daughter said her vows and exchanged the rings. With a final kiss they were married and Harry couldn't help but feel a little sad. His little girl was married. But when she turned to him in the church he couldn't help but smile at her.

She walked over to him when they all reached the reception. Smiling brightly she hugged her Dad fiercely.

"you look happy pumpkin" Harry told his daughter softly.

"I am daddy. Incredibly happy." Lily told him. " You know I really am going to be ok."

"I know it's just hard for a father to see his baby girl all grown up." Harry said as he released her. He watched her as she walked away. As she danced her first dance with her husband he finally came to the conclusion that she would be fine. If her husband loved her as much if not more than he did she would be fine.

_I was standin' at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I've been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

_When the preacher asked,_

_'Who gives this woman?'_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm_

_'Til I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own(_

_It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily sighed heavily trying to hand her husband the Daily Prophet and not look at the front page. She knew what the headlines would say. She didn't need the reminder. Her father had been hospitalized in St. Mungo's for the past week. Old age had finally caught up with as the years in the Auror's corp.

She didn't need the papers to tell her the hero he was. She knew already. She and her brothers had grew up hearing the stories of their father's life before they were born. She could remember the times he would be gone on missions. She had been the one who would sit with mum until she was forced to go to bed. She knew he was a hero.

But she knew him more than a national hero. She knew the man who taught her to ride her first broom. The man who had held her when she had her first heartbreak. He was the one that lead them in pillow fights and family quiddich games. He was the one you could count on to go to for advice for an honest answer. He was the strong father who chased all their nightmares away. He was more than that he was her Daddy.

She was lost in thought as a single tear fell down her cheek. She was shaken from her thoughts as her husbands arms snaked around her waist pulling her to him. She turned and buried her face into his broad chest and cried. It was the only time she would allow herself to really cry. She couldn't cry at the hospital. She had to stay strong for her mum and brothers. Even though they all told her not to. She felt that it was what her father wanted.

Her husband only pulled away from her when she wiped the tears from her face. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"We need to decide what to do about the children dear." Jason said kindly.

"I know. Part of me says to bring them home from Hogwarts and the other part tells me to let them stay so that all they remember is Dad when he was strong I just don't know what is best?" she answered stress sounding in her voice.

"Why don't we send them an owl telling them and let them decide if they want to come home?" her husband suggested. Since they had married they had six children and all of them were now at Hogwarts. They knew that the headmistress would allow them all to come home if that is what they wished.

They decided to write the children. A few hours they received word that they all wanted to come home. Jason left for Hogwarts leaving Lily to think. He had been gone for about a half hour when she heard a solemn voice coming from the fireplace. It was the quiet voice of her Uncle Ron.

"Lily are you there?"

"Yes I'm right here." she said stepping to the fireplace.

"Lily you need to get here now. The healers say it's only a matter of time. They think he's waiting for you." he said with tears in his voice.

"I'm on my way. I just have to send a patronus to Jason to meet me there with the kids." she said barely holding her emotion back. It took her a couple tries before she successfully completed the patronus and sent it on it's way. With a quick look around to make sure everything was secure she floo'd to the hospital.

She hurried down the now too familiar hall into the waiting room to see who was there and what they could tell her. She found her grandmum Weasely and uncle Bill along with his wife and oldest two children with their spouses. Her uncle Ron was sitting next to her aunt Hermione noticed her terrified look and quickly rose to meet her. Her pulled her to him and embraced her strongly. As she held on to her uncle every one seemed to notice she was there. Soon other arms were grabbing her but who she didn't even notice. It seemed surreal to her. She knew it was happening but it just didn't feel right.

She didn't notice that her two brothers and mum had entered. James had tears in his eyes as he held his wife in his arms. Albus hadn't been crying yet but she could tell when she finally looked up that he was going to break soon. His wife had tears in her eyes. Her mum looked sad but strong as she came to hug her daughter close to her. After letting go of her Mum she waited to hear the worst. That she had came to late.

"It's time. The healers don't want us all in there at the same time. So we can go in three or four at a time." Ginny said sadly. As she made the announcement Jason and the kids arrived in the waiting room. Without even being spoken too they knew what was happening. One by one the family groups went in. Molly and Bill and Fleur. Then their two daughters and the younger or the two's husband. Teddy stayed with Ginny. He wasn't ready to go in quite yet. Then Charlie and his family went in. Percy and his wife went in. George and Angelina who he had married went in to say their good byes. Ron and Hermione along with Rose and Hugo went in. Finally James' and Albus' wives went in before Jason and the three youngest of their children went in. Jason went in a second time with the three oldest.

No one took a long time in saying goodbye to make sure that Ginny and the kids had enough time to say their good byes. Ginny lead her children into the room holding on to especially Lily's hand. Lily gasp in pain as she saw his weak and fragile body in front of her. He had always been the strongest man she had ever known. But to see him now broke her heart. She slowly walked towards the bed. Begging her feet to keep moving. But wishing she could be any where else but there.

She listened helplessly as Teddy and her brothers said their goodbyes to their godfather and father respectively. She tried to say goodbye but couldn't force the words out. She listened to her mum saying her tearful speech. Suddenly she found herself moving. No one said a word as she crawled up into the bed beside her dad just like she did when they all were little. She put her head down on his chest careful of all the wires. She tried to find the words of how she want wanted to say good bye to her father. The very first man in her life.

As she held on to her dad she felt the bed grow beneath her. And before she knew it her mum and brothers and even Teddy had crawled up with her next to Harry. Just like they had when they were little. A tear fell from her eye as she looked up at his face. His eyes looked sad and old as he looked at his family surrounding him. She almost let a sob escape as the words from so long ago haunted her. She remembered learning to ride her first broom and walking down that aisle to marry the love of her life. She suddenly knew what she had to do. She tried to control the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"You can let go now daddy. It's scary for all of us but we will be alright." she said. Her father's heartbeat slowed slightly. She let a few more tears fall and then spoke again.

"You can let go now Daddy." she said again in his ear. His heart slowed further. They all laid there with him as his heart stopped completely. The healer came in and taking a quick look she silently removed the wires the best she could then left the family mourn together.

Days had went by hundreds of people if not thousands sent their condolences. People she never knew showed up at the funeral. She accepted the condolences with a sad smile. And on the day they buried him she stood alone after the ceremony was over. Her husband waited at the edge of the cemetery for her. She stood looking at the grave. As she felt the wind on her face she could faintly here her father's voice in the wind whisper "I love you always my little pumpkin." With a faint smile she turned to go meet her husband and she knew that every thing would be ok. Maybe not today but someday.

_It was killin' me to see_

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothin'_

_In that hospital room_

_'You know he's only hangin' on for you'_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_You can let go_


End file.
